Facetious Beginning
by Obsidian Sphinx
Summary: A humorous one-shot about how Jin and Touya hook up. Yaoi (VERY slight AU)


Disclaimer: Me: Um . . . I enjoy chicken, long walks on the beach, being lazy, and training parrots.  
  
Person: Ooookay, that's great, but this is a disclaimer.  
  
Me: Oh yeah! I always get these things confused with other things. So um . . . what am I supposed to say? Oh right. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters, so please don't sue. Thanks!  
  
Author's Note: Hey all! Been a while since I've posted anything, but I got the idea for this story on a whim and well what can I say? I kind of like it, it's a different style of writing for me, so I hope you guys enjoy it as well. Anyway, reviews, whether they are flames or compliments, are greatly appreciated. That's it for now. Happy Readings!  
  
*****  
  
Facetious Beginnings  
  
By: Obsidian Sphinx  
  
*****  
  
It's strange how things happen when you least expect them. One minute you're enjoying just living life and doing a job that you love, the next someone walks into your line of vision and you feel like your brains just turned to scrambled eggs. Or, maybe that's just me. Probably, but that's the truth anyway.  
  
For me, life has always been great. I never let anything get to me I mean really it's all pretty uncomplicated. Of course that was before he arrived. He just showed up seemingly out of nowhere, and I felt my entire body freeze. Now that I think about it, that's kind of ironic. My body freezing, him being a master of ice . . . you understand . . . or maybe you don't, which is understandable because sometimes understanding his understandably difficult to understand. Heh . . . you get all that? Good. Me either.  
  
I remember the exact moment when he turned his gaze on me. Those icy blue eyes speckled with flecks of turquoise and no pupil to speak of made an uncharacteristic shutter run up my spine. Yet, his stare wasn't harsh or cold as one might expect. Actually, it gave me a sense of wisdom and honor. It wasn't friendly by any means, but it was . . . warm. From that day on, I made it my duty to get as close to him as possible.  
  
As time went on, our positions changed quite a bit. We went from teammates, to comrades, to partners, and eventually to friends. I thought that I would be happy with simply being his friend and for a while I was, but after a bit it just didn't seem like enough.  
  
After a time I began to notice things about him. I began to notice the way his hips shifted when he walked, the way those sensual, pale lips formed words when he spoke. I noticed his soft tenor voice, his slender, alluring frame, and his perfectly chiseled facial features. I also took note to other things. Things that were less physical.  
  
I loved to hear him speak. Every word seemed so carefully chosen and perfect for every occasion. The way he talked made every subject sound so grand. His eyes after a while changed. When they looked at me, a certain glow seemed to emit from them and sometimes, if I looked very close, I could see it. I could see the barest hint of a smile, and no matter how small, it just lit up his face. His heart was noble and, in a wonderfully discreet way, kind. To talk to him made me feel completely at ease, no matter what it was. He listened to me as though what I had to say was the single most important thing in the three worlds . . . even if all I was doing was rambling.  
  
He was just someone I knew that I wanted to be with as a friend, as a partner, as . . . a lover. Honestly though, that last one I was kind of worried about, I mean, Touya was never keen with intimacy. He actually tried to avoid being around others. He enjoyed solitude, which was the total opposite of me. I liked being around others, even if the company wasn't all that great. Being alone was so boring. There was no one to talk to or fight with or . . . do anything with really.  
  
I needed constant motion. Sure, sometimes that granted me the title of a hyperactive lunatic, but hey, it's still my belief that, good or bad, ya gotta take what ya get and run with it because the world er . . . worlds, are unfair places and you can't be picky if you want to get somewhere in life. Make sense to you? Good, me too.  
  
So, I wanted to be more involved with Touya. The question is, did I achieve my goal? Well c'mon on now, I'm Jin, I've never truly failed at anything. Sure, I lost the fight with Urameshi, but so what? I had fun doing it and if you ask me that's all that should matter.  
  
Anyway, I remember when it all happened. Actually, I guess I sort of have Reisho to thank, even though the very THOUGHT of that guy makes me want to kill him all over again. Hm . . . I wonder if I could ask a personal favor from Yusuke. He's buddies with Koenma. You know, have them drop Reisho at my place for a few hours every week. I can put aside a little of my 'laying around time' to kick his ass. Sound good to you? Cool, me too.  
  
Oh yeah, I was going to tell you how it all came to be . . . heh . . . cue fading voice and creepy mist. Right.  
  
It started at the Dark Tournament. Now who here doesn't remember that thing? Show of hands? Round of applause. That's what I thought. You don't forget blood and carnage like that, it's just impossible. At that time the shinobi, my nifty team, were still trying to win 'the light'.  
  
It was super important to all of us, but mostly to Touya. I think he'd been in the dark since he was born. Mentally and emotionally he was lost in what can only be described as a dark void. His mom died when he was just a kid and left him with her extremely abusive mate.  
  
Touya still has nightmares and it makes me so angry. I wish we'd known each other then. Of course I say that, but the honest truth is that there is only a one years age difference between us so even if I HAD known Touya as a kid, I wouldn't have been able to do much to help him.  
  
Eventually he ran away from his so called home and wandered around until the former Shinobi master of ice picked him up. He said he could sense something in Touya and he asked if he would like to become his apprentice. What did Touya say? Hm, well, shelter, food, AND a chance to gain awesome power. Score! So hell yeah Touya accepted and started his training.  
  
The truth is though that he was never really happy because he always felt trapped in this dark, black place in his mind and then when he became a ninja he was physically hiding away in the dark. To him it probably seemed like hell.  
  
Some day I think I'd like to know what hell is like. Would it really be as hot as people say? I wonder if hell has different regions. Is it really all fire and brimstone, and if so do you think the fire would be different colors? Someday I'll ask someone I think. Yep, I think those are awesome questions too . . . I think I might be talking to the voices in my head. Aw well, good company anyway.  
  
Touya wanted the light, God he wanted it. The moment that he and I went down though, I think he knew he couldn't get it. Touya never liked Reisho or Bakken really. He didn't mind Gama mainly because Gama kept to himself and had a sense of honor. As for me, well, what can I say? He always liked me!  
  
I wasn't so upset about losing the match because, as much as I wanted the island, I was pretty content with my life. I could live in the dark forever as long as Touya was there with me, but he didn't see it that way. I guess, I had found my light in him, but Touya, well, he was still in the market for one.  
  
After our match Touya, Bakken, Reisho, and me were moved to the medical ward inside the stadium. It wasn't actually a medical ward. The so-called nurses had no medical training, but apparently the tournament committee thought that demons dressed in white were enough. Basically, they gave you supplies and you treated yourself. If you couldn't tend to your own wounds or have someone else do it, then you were dead. Well, demons are self- healers. Our bodies aren't the same as humans. Humans are fragile; demons are made of tougher stuff. Don't ask me why demon stuff is tougher than human stuff, it just is.  
  
Reisho and Bakken weren't actually hurt that bad over all. They were up and out of there within the hour. It took me a little longer. I had more serious wounds, though nothing I couldn't fix, and then I decided to take a little nap in order to regain my strength. Well that and I just like naps.  
  
I woke up from a lovely dream that had a lot to do with food. I realized soon afterward that I was pretty hungry. I had yawned as I got up off of the scratchy old cot and stretched. My eyes were just roaming around the place randomly, taking in how really unsanitary the place was. It would've been pretty disgusting had I not been used to roughing it.  
  
During my eye's little excursion is when I saw Touya. He was all stretched out on the cot. One arm he had thrown over his slender waist while the other lay still at his side. His head was tilted to the side so all I could see was his profile. Not that I was complaining at the time.  
  
The steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed was somewhat hypnotic. I think I probably watched him for a good ten minutes before I realized that hey, I didn't have to stand in one spot to see him. Feeling rather good about my new found discovery, I crept over to where he was.  
  
At first I was hesitant and I sort of stood there staring about a foot away. Then I remembered that, as far as I knew, Touya didn't bite. So I got close enough that I could sit on the floor and prop my chin up on the side of the cot. A minute later I decided to sit on the edge of the cot because I figured that if he woke up and all he could see was my head staring at him he might freak out. Not that I would've blamed him. I certainly wouldn't want to wake up with someone's head staring at me. I mean that'd just be creepy!  
  
I was satisfied with my spot. I had a close up view of him. I could feel his body heat against my skin so needless to say I was pretty happy. I brushed a few of those turquoise strands of hair from out of his face and he shifted slightly. For a moment I was scared that I had woken him up.  
  
It's funny. For a master of ice, Touya's skin is just as warm as anybody else's. His breath is warm and so is his blood. The only thing cold about Touya is his ki and sometimes his mannerisms, but that's only if you really piss him off. I sort of know that first hand. For future references, if someone tells you that they don't like spiders, you one, shouldn't volunteer to baby-sit your friends tarantula, and two, you should tell that spider hating person when and if you lose your friend's tarantula, because otherwise bad things could happen and you might have to end up explaining to your friend why you're sending Skippy home freezer burnt.  
  
I remember frowning at Touya's still form. He still wore his pants, but his shirt and things were gone and replaced by bandages that covered the better part of his torso. Touya had healed the wound that Kurama had given him with ease, but his broken ribs would take a bit longer. Those broken ribs were courtesy of Reisho. I had seen the bruising on his skin before he had started wrapping himself in white bandages.  
  
His pale, perfect skin was marred by purple, blue and yellow bruises that all splotched together in a terrible sort of mess. I had clenched my fists so tightly that my nails raked off some of the skin on my palms and I bled. I glanced over at Reisho and saw him smirk a little. That almost put me over the edge. If I had had the energy I would've taken him out then a there. But guess what? I didn't have the energy so I opted for healing and a nap and decided that I would work his demise into my oh so busy schedule for a later time.  
  
I spent a little more time admiring Touya before my stomach grumbling got the best of me. I whispered to his sleeping form that I would be back later to check on him.  
  
You know. There aren't vending machines in the Makai. The only source of food I was able to find just happened to be in one. I remember looking at that machine completely dumbfounded. What was I supposed to do? The thing didn't even have instructions! I could have just bashed the thing open and taken all I wanted, but I was trying to behave myself. Besides, if humans could use it the right way and I was in their world, I supposed it was only fair that I at least TRY to obey their rules. It was only civil.  
  
I saw all the little slots for human currency, but it wasn't as though I carried that stuff around with me. Besides, in the Makai you pay by trading or bartering. The machine didn't have any slots for that believe me I checked.  
  
Just as I was about to give up someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and found myself facing this girl. She was pretty . . . human, but pretty all the same. She had honey colored eyes and brown hair. She looked frail but something about how confident she was told me that she was probably a fairly defiant person.  
  
"Need some help?" She had asked.  
  
I grinned at her. "Yeah, I can't figure this thing out for the life of me." I said.  
  
She smiled softly. After that she went about showing me how to use the machine and what to put in it. She even gave me a few bucks for later. She was a real sweetheart. When she was finished she started walking away and I realized I didn't even know who she was.  
  
"Wait a second there missy. You just helped me out and I don't even know your name." I yelled that out to her.  
  
She looked over her shoulder at me. "Oh um . . . it's Keiko." Then she turned her entire body to me. She bowed her head a little and I blinked.  
  
What can I say? I wasn't used to the whole polite manners thing then, and I'm not used to it now.  
  
"Thank you, Jin, for giving Yusuke such a good fight. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy. He's felt like an outcast his entire life and I think you made him feel like he isn't alone. It's good for him to know that there are others out there who are like him," she said.  
  
I just blinked. I didn't ever remember being given such a nice compliment in my entire life. That also happened to be the longest compliment I'd gotten in my entire life, but that's beside the point. If she hadn't of said good-bye and run off I think I might have given her a hug. What? Everybody loves hugs! I was happy when I found out later that she and Urameshi were a bit more than friends. They made a cute couple . . . still do. And I'm also pleased to announce that I got to hug Keiko at her and Yusuke's wedding. Of course then I had to give Yusuke a hug because I didn't want him to feel left out. See? Everybody's happy when you hug!  
  
At-any-rate, after my little adventure with the vending machine, I decided I needed to go back to check up on my favorite ice master. Okay, I didn't need to really, I just wanted to, but same difference.  
  
So I made my way back to the medical ward, my arms full of vending machine goodies. When I got there the place was still empty. I had sighed as I walked to Touya's cot and sat down. I unloaded my snacks at the bottom of the cot seeing as how Touya didn't really take up that much room.  
  
I selected a bag of chips that looked good and tore it open. As I munched I let my eyes fall on Touya. He was still sleeping soundly, had barely moved from the position I had left him in. My eyes watched him intently, exploring every visible detail of his body. God he was gorgeous. I wondered if I'd ever get the chance to tell him so.  
  
Everything was so quiet that when I heard a soft whimper I had to jump. This resulted in me shaking the cot. I looked down at Touya. He was still sleeping, but his body was tense. He rolled onto his side and I heard that whimper again. It pained me to realize that that scared, small sound was coming from my strong, wise Touya.  
  
I took a deep breath and regretted it immediately as I had just inhaled my half chewed chips. So, after a two minute coughing fit I calmed myself down and turned my attention back to Touya. He seemed calmer. His body wasn't so taut, but his breathing was still quick. I bit my lip as I gently placed my hand atop his. He flinched at the contact, but then relaxed. His breathing went back to normal and he was once again in a peaceful slumber.  
  
I sat there wondering what in the three worlds he could have been dreaming about. Mind you this was before I knew anything about his past.  
  
So, once again, it was quiet, and once again I jumped when I heard footsteps. I was pretty shocked that with all of my jumping and coughing and potato chip munching that Touya hadn't woken up. Guess I was just lucky.  
  
Incidentally, lucky is a neat word isn't it? So is fortune. I think that if I ever get two goldfish I'm going to name them Lucky and Fortunately. Sound like a plan to you? Good. Me too.  
  
I looked up in the direction from whence the footsteps came. When I saw whom they belonged to I frowned, and then, just for good measure, I glared. Reisho smirked at me as he approached. I watched his every step. My eyes even followed him when he sat down on the empty cot opposite Touya's. He crossed his legs and then his arms at his waist.  
  
I waited for him to speak, because I certainly wasn't going to start a conversation. I didn't have to wait long, which was good because I'm not exactly the most patient demon in the Makai and even though I say that I wasn't going to talk to him first, I probably would have anyway just because . . . because, well sometimes I just can't help myself. It's a sickness!  
  
"And how is the lovely master today?" He asked.  
  
Reisho's voice held a certain mocking note in it. It made me sick to hear him, even to look at him. My glare sharpened. "You're the one who helped put him here, so get lost." I said, venom dripping from every word.  
  
He just smirked at me with those tight, thin lips and then made the infamous 'tsk' noise. "Come now Jin. Is that any way to treat a fellow shinobi?"  
  
I snorted. "As far as I'm concerned you are no longer worthy of that title," I said.  
  
Now that I think back on it, I should have said something else, or maybe not anything at all because what I DID say sounded super snobby. I'm not a stuck-up demon by any means. Next time I'll just settle for a glare or something and keep my mouth shut. Actually . . . I just lied. I don't think I know the meaning of the phrase 'keep my mouth shut'. At least, that's what Touya tells me.  
  
Reisho's eyes narrowed, but not in a dangerous way then he chuckled low in his throat. His throat . . . I should have ripped it out then and there. Guess what. I didn't! Oh come on, now who didn't see that coming? Exactly, that's what I thought. Moving right along . . .  
  
He stood up then, long, gangly arms still crossed. He took a few steps closer to Touya. My eyes followed his movements as one of those long, stupid arms unfolded.  
  
Okay, so maybe using the word 'stupid' to describe an arm is a little juvenile, but so what. God, why can't you just get off my case!? I hate you! Um . . . that wasn't really me just now, the voices told me to say it, I swear!  
  
Anyway, he reached out and gently touched Touya's cheek. Immediately, I grabbed a hold of his wrist, and I gave him a rough shove. Reisho stumbled backwards and I did so LOVE the look of momentary surprise on his face.  
  
I stood up then. I was angry, seething actually. How dare he touch MY Touya. Okay so at the time Touya wasn't per say.mine really, but you know what, it was only a matter of time. Cue evil laughter.  
  
Truthfully, the whole 'cue evil laughter' thing is bogus because I've never been able to do evil laughter. I'm pretty good with manic laughter, and I'm excellent with happy laughter, but I just can't do the classic evil laughter. That's simply not one of the areas that I excel in. Of course, I think Touya would agree that there are other . . . AREAS at which I'm rather multitalented in. Ack! See what I mean? I shouldn't have said that, but I couldn't help it . . . it just slipped!  
  
Anyway, my fists were clenched tightly. It hurt really badly because my nails were digging into the exact same places that they had before; however, I'm thinking I was WAY too pissed to give a damn right then. Just the thought of Reisho's clammy, cold skin making contact with Touya's was just completely outrageous. That wasn't all though. Reisho had this look in his eyes. It was like a glint, and I wasn't able to comprehend what it meant then, all I knew was that I didn't like it.  
  
We, Reisho and I, stared at one another for what seemed like the longest time. I don't imagine that my expression was looking too cheerful just then, and he had sort of a calculating, yet blank look on his face. It was weird . . . unreadable really. It was quiet and deathly still. It didn't even feel like the air was moving, which let me tell ya, felt pretty damn strange.  
  
Suddenly, Reisho smirked. "Well then Jin, it's been fun chatting, but the truth is that I have other matters to attend to. So I think I'll be off." And with that he turned his back to me and walked away.  
  
I watched him until he wasn't within my view anymore. After that I took a moment to calm down and think over what had just happened. The vibes I was getting off of Reisho were very foreign. I just couldn't place what they were.  
  
I think back on them now and I would have to call them hostile. All of those vibes were directed at Touya. I mean that guy seriously just wanted to hurt him. Isn't that crazy? Honestly though, why would anyone want to hurt Touya? He's a lamb!  
  
Sighing, I sat back down on the cot and picked up my bag of chips. Not only had he dared to touch Touya, but the bastard interrupted my snacking too. I mean damn . . . that's a double whammy!  
  
So it was when I was sitting there, eating and gazing at Touya like a lovesick schoolgirl that he started to wake up. Go figure, I know. Anyway, at first it didn't register in my mind. I saw his eyes open slowly, and I saw him starting to sit up, but the fact that he was AWAKE didn't click for some reason.  
  
". . . Jin?"  
  
I blinked once, twice, and then I realized that he had just said my name. Quickly, I let a grin onto my face. "Well if it isn't sleeping beauty. Decide to wake up for the afternoon did ya?" I asked playfully. And just incase you were wondering, yes, I DID mean to call him sleeping beauty. I think it fits him, don't you? Cool, me too.  
  
Touya raised one of those elegant eyebrows at me. "What . . . are you doing here?" He asked me.  
  
I had shrugged. "Well, I didn't have much else to do with my time you know, so I thought I'd hang around here for a while and let you have the privilege of wakin' up to a familiar face."  
  
He pushed himself up to a sitting position and gave me a sweet half smile. "And yours is definitely familiar Jin," he said.  
  
I frowned. "Whattaya mean by that?"  
  
He chuckled. Did I mention that Touya has one of the most melodic laughs you've ever heard?  
  
"Since the day we met I don't think there has been a time when I've woken up and you weren't there staring at me," he replied.  
  
I took a minute to think about what he had said. He was right. Since the day we met one another, I had always been right there, every single time. Man, talk about an obsession. I sighed, but grinned despite myself. "That must be getting kinda old, huh?"  
  
He paused and just sort of looked at me for a long time. I held my breath without really knowing that I was doing it. His gaze always took my breath away and made my heart beat so fast I thought the thing would bust open my chest and run off. Now you know THAT wouldn't end well . . . 'course, it'd be just my luck. Ah, what am I saying? I've always had pretty good luck.  
  
Anyway, that's beside the point. Touya sighed and gently shook his head. "No," he started, "it's actually kind of comforting."  
  
I blinked at him, surprised. It was amazing to me that he had just said what he had. It was super unexpected too. I can tell you this, his statement had me all a flutter inside. I felt like I could've floated away, which I guess I technically COULD have, but I didn't and that's the important thing.  
  
Eventually, I pulled myself out of my reverie long enough to throw a bag of chips at Touya. He caught them easily. First he looked at them and then up at me. I shrugged. "I dunno, it's human food, but it's not bad," I said.  
  
Touya shrugged and tore the bag open. There was an interval of time where we both sat silently munching and crunching on our respective chips. It wasn't an awkward silence really, more of an indolent one.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" I heard Touya ask me.  
  
I didn't know what he was talking about and conveyed that through a tilting of my head and a blink (which I realize I'd been doing a lot).  
  
"You keep looking over at me as if you've something to ask me."  
  
I grinned. I hadn't realized that I had been doing that. Well I had to say something, right? So I thought, hell, I'll play it. Batting my eyelashes I let out a sigh and put on a cheesy expression. "Do you think I'm cute?" I asked in a girlie voice.  
  
Touya raised both eyebrows. "Darling," he replied sarcastically.  
  
I chuckled. "How are you ribs?"  
  
He shrugged. "As good as can be expected."  
  
I scowled and then snorted. "That damned bastard Reisho. It's all his fault that you're still here."  
  
"Reisho and I never did get along well."  
  
I crumpled up the now empty potato chip bag and threw it over my shoulder. "Doesn't justify a damned thing," I said.  
  
Touya tilted his head and gave me a calculating stare. I guess I was acting pretty defensive toward something that had nothing to do with me . . . but the fact of the matter was, and still is, that if you screw with Touya you screw with Jin. Now, Touya constantly says that it's a stupid policy and he doesn't like it, but the thing is, he says he doesn't like chocolate either, yet chocolate happens to be the reason I made it to third base. Heh, but that's a story for another time.  
  
I think Touya must have read my thoughts, because his next question summed up the last paragraph.  
  
"Jin, my and Reisho's problems don't really concern you. Why does it bother you so much?" He asked.  
  
I bit my lip. That was when I came up with the policy. I fixed my gaze on him, one of the very few times that I looked major serious. I think I may have scared him or something because he sort of shifted as if he was uneasy. "Listen close, 'cause this is the absolute truth," I began "if anyone screws with you then they're screwing with me too."  
  
I could feel my eyes so intense, almost as if they were ablaze. To this day I still think it's a wonder that Touya didn't fall victim to spontaneous combustion. Now THAT would be hard to explain.  
  
So the question is when did my serious expression fall, 'cause you knew it couldn't last? Well, I'm thinkin' that it was about the time that Touya leaned back, let that lovely half smile onto his lips, and said simply, "You're so cute when you're angry."  
  
Now, if I were anyone else, I probably would have said something back, but I'm me, so I fell off the side of the cot.  
  
Touya peeked down at me. He had an eyebrow raised. "Right," he said, "well, I'm still feeling some fatigue, so if it's all the same to you, I believe I'll try and get some more sleep."  
  
I took a deep breath. All I could muster up was a pathetic, "'Kay."  
  
By the time I got my sorry ass off the dirty floor, Touya was fast asleep. I don't think I'd ever felt so good in my entire life. Seriously, I felt light as a feather and heavy as a brick all at once. Another thing happened, one that can only be described as an unnatural phenomenon. I blushed. Yeah, that's right, ME. I blushed. I could feel my cheeks grow warm and then just hot. It was so weird because tragically, I am shameless. I could COUNT the number of times that I'd blushed in my lifetime. Keep in mind that I'm a demon. I've had a long ass lifetime.  
  
Feeling numb, I chose to get back on the cot, only I didn't sit at the bottom. Instead, I made some room right next to Touya and lay down. For a time I felt myself breathing with him. I felt like my heart was beating in time with his and everything was so perfect. Being right next to him, warmed by his body heat, I wished that time would just stand still and let me hold that moment forever . . . because as happy as I was, I was also scared. I was so scared that something would take him away from me and that thought was unbearable.  
  
After a bit I began to feel my eyelids get heavier and it felt like someone had just sucked all the energy out of my body. Now from that description you'd think I was tired, but like I said before, I just really like naps, that's all. I was just going into nap mode. Anyway, the point is that I fell asleep.  
  
I woke about a half hour later to the high-pitched giggling of two white clad demon ladies. Groaning, I sat up. I glanced down at Touya who was still sleeping easily by my side and smiled affectionately. Then I looked to the two demons and gave them a sharp glare, implying that I was none to satisfied with their interruption.  
  
They ceased their giggling. One of them, a dumb looking brunette, cleared her throat. "Sorry for interrupting Mister . . . uh . . . Wind Master, but someone outside was asking for you," she said.  
  
I cocked my head to the side. "Yeah? Who is it?"  
  
"Oh I dunno, big tall fella, kinda meaty."  
  
I bit my lip. I imagined I knew whom she was talking about, but it was when the other girl spoke up that I knew EXACTLY whom it was.  
  
The blonde girl in white addressed the brunette with a scowl. "You left out smelly with bad pick-up lines," she added with a healthy dose of scorn.  
  
That was it for me. I knew who it was, but I was a little confused as to why he was asking for me. I mean, Bakken and I hardly ever looked in each other's direction, let a lone SPOKE to one another. So, I sighed and stood up reluctantly. I passed one final glance at the still slumbering Touya and started walking out of the medical ward.  
  
How bothersome it was to have to leave such a perfect setting behind me. I hoped that whatever the blatant idiot had to say was important because otherwise, I was perfectly willing to take his head off . . . heh, not like he would have missed it.  
  
I made my way outside and looked around. I didn't see him at first, and I wasn't going to take the time to go looking for him, so I turned to head back inside. That's when I felt a fist connect with my temple and I felt my body airborne for about a fraction of a second before I hit the ground and slid across it right into a tree.  
  
It took me a minute to recover, but eventually, I sat up, crossed my legs so I was sitting Indian style, and shook my head. For flying head first into a tree I was actually feeling relatively good. The thing that really pissed my off was that I had bit my tongue when I hit the ground.  
  
"So how'd that one feel to you Jin?"  
  
It was Bakken's gruff voice that grabbed my attention. I looked up at him and shrugged. "Like a love tap, are you trying to tell me something?" I retorted, my usual easy-going manner about me.  
  
He sneered. " Don't flatter yourself you red-haired freak."  
  
My eyes widened and I leaned back against the tree trunk. "Flatter myself? Ch! You're lucky I even joked about," I exclaimed.  
  
"Enough talk, I just wanna fight."  
  
I let out a sigh and stood up. "Bakken, you're a weak, uncouth Neanderthal. I'm not wasting my time or my energy fighting you, so get out of my way and save yourself some grief."  
  
Heh, I really liked what I said to him I mean it was perfect, right? It was straight forward, to the point, blunt, and sounded totally cool! I wish I could do that more often. Plus there was the extra bonus that I don't think he knew what 'uncouth' meant, nor do I believe he was familiar with the term, 'Neanderthal'. So uh . . . I guess my ego was feelin' pretty big right then. Heh, score! Anyway, you get someone as intelligent as Touya around and THEN tell me that you don't celebrate the few times that you use larger words in the right context. Yeah, that's what I thought.  
  
Anyway, my celebration was short lived because suddenly Bakken launched this huge onslaught of attacks at me. I was able dodge most of them, but one did catch me in the gut. It slightly knocked the wind out of me.  
  
You know though, it's ironic. You wouldn't think the wind master could GET the wind knocked out of him. Aw, I guess it's just another one of those 'go figure' things, right? Right.  
  
After 15 minutes I decided that I had had just about enough of the big guy and took to the air. It felt so good to be using my ki again. Bakken glared up at me and shot a long line of curses in my direction. I rolled my eyes at him, made a nice, small, ground tornado type thing and directed it toward him. The tornado swept him up off of his feet and I had it carry him upward so that we were eyelevel with each other. He glared and attempted to punch me. Really, it was very stupid because we were a good four feet apart. I hadn't made my wind thingy especially powerful and the force of his fist ended up offsetting the delicate balance he had hovering in the air. Naturally, that idiot fell forward and plummeted toward the ground. I wasn't about to help him out. The guy landed on his head and wouldn't you know it that no sooner did he make impact that I heard a loud, sickening crack. His neck had broken.  
  
I eased myself back down on the ground and double-checked. Yup, definitely a broken neck. It had to have been a bad break too, because he was dead instantly. Don't get me wrong though. I'm not a heartless bastard. I really did feel kind of bad about not saving him from the fall, maybe I should have, but the thing is that what happened, happened and there was no way to change that.  
  
Anyway, I was nice enough to drag his body over to the tree and lay him out under it. I said a little demon prayer and that was that. I walked back to the entrance to the medical ward and down the short hall to the room where Touya was.  
  
The first thing I noticed off was the fact that the air around me felt strange. It felt still, but not in a good way. It was very negative, as if it were warning me. The next thing I saw, in a pile right outside the doorway were the two white clad nurse demons from before. They're eyes were wide open, but glazed over and they weren't breathing. One had a gaping hole where her stomach was supposed to be while the other's neck was covered in dark bruising. I scrunched up my face because you could actually see the indents left in her caved in throat. A stream of blood ran from the corner of her mouth. Blood was all over the floor and stained their uniforms.  
  
I was pretty shocked to say the least. Who would have done something like that . . . and further more, why?  
  
Approached very carefully, I stepped through the large doorway. My heart was beating very quickly. I was worried. I was worried that what had happened to the two nurses was the same fate that my Touya had suffered. Suddenly I heard this gasp. My head snapped in the direction of Touya and what I saw caused emotions in me that I didn't even know I had.  
  
The first one was shock. I was shocked to see Touya lying on that forsaken cot with Reisho atop him, straddling his hips with his legs. I could barely move when I noticed that bastard's hand grasping tightly to Touya's neck. Touya had his hands around Reisho's wrist, trying for all he was worth to relieve the pressure of his assailant's grasp.  
  
Suddenly, it became clear to me why Bakken sent for me. It was obviously to get me away from Touya just long enough for Reisho to get in and out, but Bakken was only able to keep me for so long.  
  
Shock and fear, and um . . .not being able to move, which yes I DO realize that that is not an emotion, quickly evolved into pure rage when Reisho eased down and whispered something in Touya's ear. Suddenly, his icy blue eyes grew wider than I even knew possible and then Reisho covered Touya's mouth with his own. Seeing the fear in my ice master's eyes is what sent me over the edge.  
  
The next thing I knew wind began to circle around me and like stormy ocean waves, rolled outward into the room. Everything became volumes louder and it was like all I could hear was static in my head, but I could feel my lips moving and my tongue forming words that not even I knew the identity of. It was as though a completely different person was controlling my body, my power, my mind and my words, and all I could do was watch from some barricaded place inside my mind.  
  
The winds radiating off of me swept Reisho completely off of Touya and slammed him into the back wall, which cracked and then fell apart as easily as shattered glass. I saw blood spurt out of his mouth, but that felt gratifying. Then I was walking toward him. He looked up at me, barely competent do to his injury from hitting the wall. I said something that made his dark, foggy eyes grow wide with fear as I picked him up by the neck so that his feet were just above the ground. My grip tightened as the winds became stronger and stronger. I felt over powered by them and suddenly, the weirdest thing happened. The winds that flowed through me seemed to seep into the pores of his skin. I could feel the steady, but sure streams of air coil around the innards of his body, slowly ripping apart his insides. I saw his mouth open, screaming, blood spilling from his lips and eyes, painting his pale skin red. A spurt of warm blood slapped me right across the face and suddenly it was done.  
  
I dropped him, my fingers numb, my body shuttering ever so slightly. All of that power, those strong winds, the static, it was all gone . . . like a distant memory. I took a deep breath. Oh don't get me wrong. I was all too aware of what I had done to Reisho, but I wasn't looking forward to seeing my handy work. Believe it or not, I'm actually somewhat squeamish.  
  
I could feel myself breathing hard, really hard. It was both from fear and from the amount of energy that I had just put out. I wasn't so sure that I liked the fact of not being in total control of my own body and power. I was feeling really light headed. That was about the time that my legs turned to noodles and I let myself plop onto the floor.  
  
Heh noodles . . .that's actually a really funny word. Noodles, noodles, noodles. Ah, I know, something like that shouldn't make me as happy as it does.  
  
Anyway, I bet your wondering what happened next. Well, nothing too exciting. I just passed out. When I woke up I had a bad headache and my stomach was growling. Go figure.  
  
But that was just when I regained consciousness. When I finally got up enough courage to open MY eyes, I found myself greeted with the most beautiful pair of icy blue ones. Out of habit, I grinned. "G'morning," I greeted.  
  
I was surprised. My voice sounded really raspy when I spoke. I think I had bad breath too. I bet those chips I ate were garlic or something.  
  
"Actually, it's evening," Touya said.  
  
I was really happy to hear his voice. It always soothed me. "Really?" I asked.  
  
Touya smiled. "Really. How do you feel?"  
  
"Like someone ran me over with a shit truck." What? It was an honest answer?  
  
I heard him chuckle and it was so beautiful. I loved to hear him laugh.  
  
"That's understandable I suppose. Everyone has been in and out of here since you passed out."  
  
I blinked. "Who's everyone?"  
  
Touya shrugged. "Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, that blue-haired girl, and three other females who are their friends. Chuu stopped by along with his little friend, Rinku. Just a bunch of people."  
  
I tilted my head. It was a bad idea because it felt like my brain just sloshed up against the side of my skull. "Um . . . that's nice, but why?"  
  
Touya smirked. "Well, you made an awful lot of noise when you took out Reisho . . . plus it's difficult to over look the fact that there's a wall missing in the medical ward." Suddenly, Touya's expression became serious. "Jin, you used a LOT of power. That attack was nothing short of amazing."  
  
I gulped and turned my head away from his. "I guess, but to tell you the truth, I don't think I want to ever master or use that attack again. Touya . . . it was like there was some other force controlling my body. Reisho deserved death, but that . . . was a horrible way to die. I'm . . . not proud of it."  
  
And all that was the truth. Nobody deserves to die painfully like that. I still feel bad when I think about it . . . not that I would bring Reisho back to life for any reason, but still . . . you understand, right? Aw, thanks! I knew you would.  
  
In any case, I forgot all about feeling guilty once Touya started speaking again.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay Jin. You had me worried for a while," he said. His voice was softer and I could see clearly in his lovely eyes the concern that he had felt. I could see the relief he felt for my awakening in those eyes and my heart just swelled to think that he was feeling all those things for little old me!  
  
I let a smile play onto my lips. It wasn't the crazy grin that I usually wore, but one of understanding, of warmth. I was trying hard to express my feelings through my eyes the way that Touya was through his.  
  
And then, slowly he reached out and took my hand into his. He gave it a soft squeeze. "You're still tired aren't you? You should get some rest." With that he let go of my hand and I think my swelling heart deflated two sizes.  
  
Touya gracefully stood up and turned to leave. I got my courage up at that particular moment. "Touya," I started. He turned around to face me. I bit my lip. "Uh . . . could you stay with me for a while?"  
  
Touya tilted his head to the side a little and came back to the cot that I was lying on. He sat down on the side, looked me straight in the eyes and asked, "How long is a 'while'?"  
  
"Roughly translated, I think it means forever," I replied. I was actually surprised I'd said that because I don't even remembering thinking it. In any case it worked out well.  
  
Touya sighed and he grabbed my hand again. I moved over to give him some space as he lay down by my side, but he obviously didn't want that much space because he quickly closed the small gap between us when he snuggled closer to me.  
  
"Forever sounds perfect," he whispered.  
  
After he said that I was nothing but a grinning fool, but then fatigue set in heavier and I just had to start letting my eyelids droop. The atmosphere was just too peaceful. It was quiet and I had the object of my desires snuggled close to my side. Talk about paradise. Once again I found myself wishing that I could just freeze-frame that moment and stay there for the rest of my life. Teetering on the edge of sleep, I suddenly felt Touya brush a few strands of hair out my face.  
  
"Jin," he whispered.  
  
"Hm?" I asked drowsily.  
  
"I really do think you're cute."  
  
I chuckled and replied simply, " Well naturally."  
  
And after that I fell completely asleep. My dreams were super nifty. Not only did I dream about food, but also I dreamt that Touya was eating it with me, and that just made it all the better.  
  
Anyway, that's how it all went down. A cute little romance if I do say so myself. You know, I still love life as much as ever, but I think I love Touya more than life, and that's cool. I'm happy, he's happy, our friends all seem pretty happy, so I guess we're all just a happy bunch of people . . . and um, demons.  
  
So the moral of this story is, cue dramatic drum roll, that a nap . . . heh, is WAY better when you're taking it with someone.  
  
-OWARI 


End file.
